Anthony DiNozzo, ou l'art de s'occuper de son fils
by Firesey
Summary: Surtout, ne vous méprenez pas. J'adore mon fils. Vraiment. Je pense juste que ses chances de survies augmenterait considérablement si j'évitais de m'en occuper. OS


**Hello ! Voilà, l'histoire du pourquoi j'ai publié cet OS ;) **

**Bon, peut-être que ça ne vous intéresse pas, mais je le mets quand même : )**

**Alors voilà, j'ai décidé hier de faire le tri dans es documents Word et donc de supprimer mes plus vieilles créations. Et puis, je suis tombée sur deux ou trois qui date mais qui ne me semble pas trop mal, j'ai donc décidé de les publier après quelques rectifications !**

**Bon, je le redis, cet OS est un peu vieux, il a longtemps trainé dans mes documents, je ne sais pas du tout s'il est bien ( quoique je n'en suis pas trop déçue ^^ ).**

**Voilà ! C'est la fin de mon long monologue, bonne « vraie » lecture !**

**- **Tony ?

Aie. Quand elle prend cette voix là, c'est qu'il va se passer quelque chose d'atroce.

Enfin, j'exagère un peu, mais pas tant que ça. La dernière fois, elle m'a fait laver le linge. J'en ai cauchemardé une semaine entière.

- Tony ?

Mince, elle insiste. Si je n'arrive pas vite, elle va me tuer. Prenez la phrase au premier degré, bien entendu. Avec elle, ce n'est jamais pour rire.

Mais bon, c'est ma moitié, ma femme depuis deux ans, et mère de mes deux enfants, ayant respectivement 1 an 8 mois et 5 mois.

Je ferais définitivement mieux de répondre. C'est triste pour des gosses d'être si jeunes confrontés à une terrible situation : avoir son père mort et sa mère en prison pour son meurtre est vraiment traumatisant, j'imagine. Et puis, qui sans occuperaient ? Mon père ? Celui de Ziva ? Oh, je ne veux même pas y penser. Des futur escrocs ou machine à tuer, ce n'est vraiment pas ce que je souhaite voir devenir mes petits. Ah, elle est déjà là. Un air contrarié. Bon. Se reconnecter avec le monde présent est obligatoire si je ne veux que le futur évoqué peu avant devienne plus qu'une simple hypothèse.

- Oui ?

- Aujourd'hui, Maelys et moi allons passer une journée entre filles. La nourrice est à un mariage, donc…

Non. Non. Non. Je ne peux pas m'occuper d'un bébé brailleur de quelques mois. Quand Ziva est là, ça va, je peux à peu près m'en sortir avec son aide, mais sans elle…

Et puis j'avais prévu des tonnes de trucs. Je voulais...je voulais aller voir McGee, c'est ça ! Aller voir McGee ! Pourquoi ? Euh, comme ça, parce que c'est mon ami ?

Je ne peux donc pas m'occuper de mon fils. Impossible. J'ai promis à McGee que j'irais le voir. Une promesse doit être tenue. Bien sur, je ne lui ai pas réelement fait la promesse et je n'ai jamais prévu de rendre visite au bleu, mais je viens d'y penser très fort à l'instant, ce qui revient au même. Non ?

- Bon, je crois que je t'ai tout dit. On y va dans ce cas ! Bonne journée, je t'aime !

Elle attrapa Maelys qui me câlinait la jambe, m'embrassa, et partit aussitôt.

Et mince. Je savais que j'aurais du écouter jusqu'au bout plutôt que de me lamenter intérieurement.

Maintenant, je ne sais pas du tout ce que je dois faire.

Préparer un biberon ?

Avec un peu de chance, Dylan va dormir toute la journée et moi je vais pouvoir être tranquille et…et les hurlements de mon fils viennent de commencer à retentir dans la maison.

Bon. Restons calme. Détendu.

Que faire ?

Je ne peux décemment pas m'occuper seul d'un enfant, de bas âge de surcroit.

Trouver une nourrice de dernière minute ?

Ziva me tuerait si elle l'apprenait.

Le confier aux voisins ?

Surement pas. Je passerais pour qui ? Un DiNozzo n'a jamais besoin d'aide.

M'en occuper seul ?

C'est vraisemblablement la seule solution.

Faut vraiment tout faire soi-même ici !

Attention, surtout ne vous méprenez pas : j'adore mon fils. C'est seulement que au niveau bébé, mon expérience frôle de près le zéro absolu. C'est pourquoi je suis intiment convaincu que Dylan a plus de chance de ne pas finir tragiquement ébouillanté ou estropié si j'évite de m'en occuper jusqu'à ses un an. Minimum.

000000

J'ai finalement craqué après le millième cri et je suis à présent devant son berceau. Honnêtement, à quoi ça sert ? A rien. Il hurle, hurle tellement fort que je crois que cette toute nouvelle radio à décibels ultra-puissants n'est pas si performante que cela finalement.

Peut-être devrais-je lui envisager une future carrière dans l'opéra.

" Dylan DiNozzo, l'un des plus beau ténor du 21ème siècle." ...

Non, ça sonne faux. Tant pis. Il faudra que je m'applique à ne jamais lui réveler ses capacités vocales.

Au bout de quelques minutes à faire tanguer le berceau en chantonnant vaguement l'hymne Américain, je finis par avancer deux mains réticentes et saisis doucement le gamin.

Par miracle, celui-ci s'arrête aussitôt de pleurer et me fixe de ses grands yeux verts. Les mêmes que les miens. Je me demande ce qu'il a de sa mère, lui. Son caractère de cochon ?

Me persuadant qu'il est désormais calmé, je le repose dans son lit, fais quelques pas en direction de la sortie avec autant de discrétion qu'un espion et…m'arrête de sitôt, le reprend dans mes bras et le berce délicatement. Parce que bien entendu, _Monsieu_r a l'ouïe très fine. Et il sait que mes oreilles si sensibles ne résisteront jamais au son strident sortant de sa gorge.

C'est un malin, ce gosse. Il tient de moi.

Je me relève avec lui toujours lové dans mes bras, repart dans le salon et m'assoit sur le canapé.

Bien.

Plusieurs solutions s'offrent dorénavant à moi.

1- Le garder.

Ah, non ! Il va croire avoir gagné la bataille. Or, ici, c'est moi qui commande.

…

Après Ziva. Mais je commande quand même mes enfants. Donc, c'est hors de question.

2- Le reposer.

Et supporter ses hurlements toute la journée ? Il y a des limites aux horreurs que l'on peut faire subir au corps humain.

3- Aller le donner aux voisins.

On en a déjà discuté, c'est impossible. J'ai une réputation à tenir, moi.

4- Le jeter par la fenêtre.

Je ne l'ai pas pensé ? Non, jamais je ne ferais une chose pareille ! Mais j'avoue que…Non. Jamais de la vie.

Récapitulons. Tous les choix semblent être mauvais. C'est toujours comme ça, il n'y a jamais de réponse toute trouvée.

Après délibération, j'en conclus que je suis obligé de le garder avec moi. Et m***de.

Maintenant, il ne faudra pas vous étonner si, plus tard, notre cher Dylan devient un repris de justice. N'ayant pu affirmer mon autorité dès son plus jeune âge, il ne l'aura jamais acceptée et ne saura où se trouve le droit chemin. Et tout ça, ce sera de la faute de Ziva et de son idée de "sortie entre filles". Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle était une mère indigne au point d'abandonner son propre fils à un destin bien funeste.

00000

Où est le lait ? Je suis sûr d'avoir vu Ziva le ranger quelque part par ici, mais où ?

En plus, ce foutu téléphone ne cesse de sonner depuis une heure.

Les gens ne comprennent donc pas tous les problèmes de la vie quotidienne auxquels je fais face et que je n'ai pas besoin, qu'en plus, ils viennent m'en poser un de plus ?

La sonnerie du téléphone rend mon fils hystérique.

Je débranche vivement la prise de l'appareil et soupire d'aise.

En guise de remerciement, Dylan me fait un merveilleux sourire qui me caractérise si bien, et cela va vous sembler incroyable mais…je fond littéralement. Moi, Anthony DiNozzo Jr., je suis complètement attendri.

Ce qu'il est mignon, quand même…Tout le portrait de son père !

Je lui caresse doucement les cheveux et lui rit gaiement. Ah, ces moments de bonheur et de tranquillité. Finalement, la journée n' est pas si mal, elle...

Le four se met à biper furieusement, vite rejoint par une cadence de braillements.

C'est repartit.

00000

Après des heures et des heures de pleurs, Dylan parait enfin épuisé.

Je le recouche dans son berceau, patiente quelques minutes, sort et…Victoire ! Pas un cri ne résonne.

Je m'en tire plutôt bien avec lui finalement.

Et il est vraiment adorable avec sa petite bouille si semblable à la mienne.

Je m'écroule sur le canapé et me rend enfin compte de l'heure qu'il est.

7 heures. Du soir, bien entendu.

D'accord. Donc, depuis 10 heures ce matin, je garde le gamin.

Un bébé, c'est très efficace pour passer le temps.

Je me relève en entendant un cliquetis dans la porte, et saute sur ma femme de joie.

- Pas trop tôt ! Le petit a été…très en forme, disons. Je suis crevé.

Elle fronce les sourcils et me lance un regard inquisiteur.

- Pardon ? Il n'est pas avec Abby ?

Tout de suite, je me fige.

- Abby ?

- Oui, Abby, comme je te l'ai dit avant de partir. Elle devait t'appeler quand elle venait le chercher.

Ah. Le téléphone.

- FIN -

**Et voilà ! Honnêtement, je le qualifierais de moyen. Review ?**

**Abva, j'écoute toujours l'avis des gens, et tu as raison, c'est mieux comme ça ^^  
**


End file.
